


down (and dirty) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gift Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "down (and dirty)" by anenko.</p>
<p>"Ami knew anatomy, and understood biology."</p>
            </blockquote>





	down (and dirty) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [down (and dirty)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



Length: 3:43  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/down%20%28and%20dirty%29.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
